


it might get sticky

by takesguts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Filth, M/M, Mild Feminization, Mild Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Name Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex, could have prob been something more, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesguts/pseuds/takesguts
Summary: Uhmmm, Zayn has sex with Harry and then Liam does right after. That’s it. There’s mild feelings, maybe some angst if you squint kinda hard.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	it might get sticky

Harrys' moaning is loud - louder than ordinarily for a regular mid-afternoon romp - which means Zayn's probably fucking him with the door open. Again. 

Swallowing, Liam ignores the headphones on his desk and puts his pen down, going down the hall to his flatmates room. Sure enough, the door is wide open and on the floor is Zayn and Harry going at it rather frantically, which is Zayns' preferred method of sex. Explains why he didn’t hear the bed, then. Knocking in three short bursts, Liam crosses his arms and leans against the doorframe. 

“Oh, hey,” Zayn greets, breathing labored as he continues to dick into Harry’s arse, “‘M pretty close, you want a go when I’m done?” 

Harry had been checking Liam out a bit, red-cheeked and leering, but he blinks back at Zayn in surprise at his words, “you are? Seemed like you weren’t paying attention….”

Chuckling, Zayn slows his pace to a filthy grind, dipping his fingers in Harry’s mouth, “was a bit distracted,” he admits honestly, giving a half shrug, “but my cock was sure paying attention to your sweet little fuckhole, you slag, don’t worry. Still got the best ass in London, baby.” 

Sighing dreamily, Harry shudders all over Zayn's cock, like he’s coming. It’s stupidly sexy and Liam’s own prick fattens up a bit more, even further interested in the proceedings. Liam doesn’t fully understand how his mate can just say things like that, with such confidence especially. He’s usually so reserved, Zayn never likes all eyes on him. Except in the bedroom, it turned out. He’s not even wrong, is the thing; not that Liam’s has many other lads asses to compare it to, but Harry’s truly is something special. 

Harry fucking knows it too; bloody loves it. Just wanders around their flat most days of the week like he lives there in nothing but tiny briefs and one of their hoodies. An utter tease some would think, except for how he always follows through. 

“So, Liam, you wanna go, yeah?” Zayn says again, smacking Harry’s thigh, wordlessly motioning for him to turn over. It means Liam can’t see his face anymore, flushed and a little sweaty with a cute dimpled smile, but the long slope of his spine is lovely too. Down to the dip at the base of his spine, the softness is his love handles that curves into just the slightest bit of tummy pudge. 

“Yeah,” Liam answers dumbly, thinking about how he will just wanna put Harry on his back again, but perhaps on the bed. He loves being able to kiss Harry, see his face, especially when he first pushes in and his mouth opens in that obscene way, eyelashes fluttering because despite the fact he was just fucked, Liam’s still big enough to matter. Hits it so deep, Harry always tells him breathlessly, taking one of his hands to place over his lower abdomen where Liam’s cockhead always presses into just a bit. 

“Mind if it’s a bit messy?” Zayn continues, waggling his eyebrows cheekily, now pounding into Harry again, yanking him back onto his dick ruthlessly, like Harry’s just a rag doll. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Harry chants loudly, tossing his head back, long messy curls splaying over his back, biceps straining as he pushes back into Zayn's thrusts, “fucking yes, Zayn,” he shrieks a little, and Liam glances to the front door like their neighbors are gonna come knock and complain again. They might, once Liam gets him into bed. The headboard always hits the wall adjacent to their living room. 

“Yeah, babe, gonna fucking cream you so good,” he grunts kind of crudely, and Liam’s fondling himself matched to their pace, incredibly turned on by the sound of their skin slapping together over and over. 

Harry gets wild at that, going still and undulating his hips in a way that should be illegal. Or only seen in porn. Short little bounces that take Zayns prick all the way in. 

“Fuck me just like that, just like that,” Harry pants, not even bothering to reach for his own erection, and like he isn’t the one setting the pace right now, like Zayn can somehow give him more than he’s already taking. 

They’ve talked about it, fucking him at the same time. Not spit roasting, but getting both of their cocks in his arse at once. The timing just hasn’t been right yet, with midterms coming up, because Liam insists it’ll be a lot more work than either of them think. 

Smacking his arse again, Zayn then grips one cheek and pulls it open; Liam can’t really see where Harry’s split open, but Zayn swears and then spits directly down his crack. 

“Fucks sake,” he swears again, settling onto his knees more comfortably while he lets Harry basically ride him from underneath, “look at how you’re fucking riding me. Making my prick feel so good.” 

“Ohhh,” Harry moans, high pitched and slutty, “fuck my fucking hole, Jesus, I can’t. I fucking love this, I love this.” 

Shoving his fingers back in Harry’s mouth, Zayn pulls his cheek back, making him slobber all over his fingers and face. Zayn starts to come then, Liam can tell; he goes quiet, hips twitching in minuscule pulses but Harry’s still going at it, which means there’s probably a mess of jizz spreading everywhere. 

Struggling, Harry shakes his head free, “mmmm, god, yes. Love that fucking cum in me; getting me so messy.” 

“Yeah, you little slut,” Zayn grits through his teeth, tapping the side of his face, “you do fucking love it.” 

“Zayn pulls out, hand still gently jerking his cock. 

Letting out a low whistle, Zayn uses two fingers to play around a little bit, getting them wet and then making Harry sloppily lick them clean with awful, amazing smacking sounds. 

He’s rock fucking hard now, tenting in his trousers like some sort of teenager. Crossing the room he yanks Harry’s body up and manhandles him onto Zayn's bed, pushing Zayn out of the way with his calf. Settling him so his ass just barely hangs off the edge, Liam shoves down the waistband of his joggers and lubes himself up quickly before shoving his cock in Harry’s fucked and puffy arse hole. 

Just like that, Harry comes with the filthiest squeal, jaw chattering together as he curls in on himself. 

“You - you,” he stammers, still twitching, “ohhh, god, oh god. Making me fucking come so hah-hard right now.” 

Something dark and primal rattles at the cage of Liam’s chest; Zayn was banging him for twenty plus minutes and didn’t manage it, but one stroke of Liam’s fat cock and he’s squirting all over himself. 

Zayn's shuffling onto the bed now, lounging by the headboard, watching them with dark eyes. Liam avoids his gaze; the whole bloke thing is still relatively new to him, and he and Zayn haven't crossed any boundaries that haven’t included Harry between them. He feels a bit exposed, since Zayn's already had his and now the show is his solely.    
  


Mhm,” Harry noises happily, nodding eagerly as he pulls his legs back, spreading his thighs even further so Liam can really get a good view of the way he’s stretching him out. It was weird, at first, not seeing a pussy in between plush thighs, but Harry waxes everything, and the skin is so pink and smooth that it wasn’t hard to get into it past the initial shock. 

Rolling his hips, Liam braces one hand on the mattress and runs the other through his own curls, pushing them out of his eyes. There’s cum all over Harry’s stomach, thick and viscous; Harry’s running long fingers through the mess, spreading it all over his hips and cock, stroking along where they’re joined. There’s a small, steady stream of fluid still leaking from his tip, like he still hasn’t quite finished. 

“You’re milking me,” Harry tells him breathlessly, squirming, “your huge fucking cock is just -“ 

“Right on your favorite spot, huh?” Zayn interrupts, now jacking himself off. 

“Yes,” Harry hisses, “my favorite. Liam just nails my pussy so perfectly.” 

Embarrassed, Liam starts going even harder at that; it’s been something Harry’s taken you doing lately. Calling his arse a pussy, or cunt. 

“Fucks his schoolgirl so well.” 

Referring to himself in feminine ways. 

Feeling gross, Liam squeezes his eyes shut, trying to ignore what Harry’s saying, what it might mean. If he’s making fun of him. He shakes his head briefly to himself, ridding the thought as he leans forward to kiss Harry to keep him from talking. 

The younger lad allows it at first; tangles their tongues together in a slick mess. Harry doesn’t kiss like a girl, and his mouth is really big in a way that makes it pretty sloppy, but he’s always sweet and enthusiastic. 

It all feels really nice right now, the snug fit of Harry’s ass around his dick, wet and hot like a furnace, the press of their mouths. It doesn’t feel romantic, but there’s a looming twist in his gut that thinks one day it maybe could. 

**Author's Note:**

> This probably could have been longer, and also probably ended a bit abruptly. OH WELL. 
> 
> To everyone who has outstanding prompts w/ me: THEY ARE GETTING DONE AND IM NOT DEAD. just had a tough couple months tbh. I won’t abandon them, I promise. 
> 
> Special thanks to my buddy Robin0203, who has been lovely in cheering me on and beta-ing my stuff for me. Who also pointed out that Zayns name exists in this fic 1000+ times. For which, I apologize.


End file.
